


Neuf minutes

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Attendre. Rester immobile pendant que s’enfuient les secondes. Espérer.





	Neuf minutes

_Disclaimers  : oui._

_Notes de l’auteur  : ce texte est une réécriture de « Choix de vie », et a été rédigé au cours de ce que je qualifierais « d’atelier technique ». Sans rentrer dans les détails du processus (les premières étapes se sont révélées peu ou prou inutiles à mon sens), l’exercice consistait à réécrire la nouvelle version sans avoir l’ancienne sous les yeux. Au final, j’obtiens un résultat très intéressant car, si je me suis attachée à raconter exactement la même chose, je me retrouve en définitive avec une histoire totalement différente. Ou presque.  
En tout cas, ça représente un bon aperçu du sort qui est réservé à « Point Zéro »._

 

—

 

Une minute.

Sur l’esplanade désertée, un souffle souleva soudain un tourbillon de poussière, entraînant une poignée de feuilles mortes dans une danse paresseuse. Engoncé dans sa semi-armure hors d’âge, l’homme suivit par réflexe les arabesques erratiques des yeux.

_Ils ne viendront pas._

 

Deux minutes.

Sur l’esplanade désertée, l’homme paraissait écrasé par la haute stature des gratte-ciels environnants. Leurs ombres l’engloutissaient. Leurs fenêtres aveugles l’observaient. Leur immobilité était un aveu.  
Personne ne bougerait pour lui.  
En périphérie de son champ de vision, l’interface de gestion de l’armure affichait le décompte imperturbable des secondes sur la visière de son casque.

 

Trois minutes.

Sur l’esplanade désertée, l’homme se retint pour ne pas lancer un regard anxieux par-dessus son épaule. Derrière lui, il le savait, ses chefs le scrutaient depuis leur bunker blindé. Peut-être se souciaient-ils de son sort. Peut-être l’avaient-ils déjà rayé de leurs mémoires.

_Ils ne viendront pas._

 

Quatre minutes.

— Ils ne viendront pas.

La voix de l’autre résonna comme un écho. L’homme se figea.  
Sur l’esplanade désertée, ils étaient deux à attendre. Lui, petit caporal sans ambition, transpirant la peur, désigné pour une mission qui le dépassait – et l’autre, menottes aux poignets, la lèvre fendue d’un récent interrogatoire un peu trop musclé, droit et impassible.  
Indomptable.

 

Cinq minutes.

Le panier à salade fédéral avait appelé à son arrivée en orbite. Le Haut Conseil de Gaïa s’était saisi de l’affaire sitôt qu’il avait appris la capture de l’autre, comme il fallait s’y attendre.  
Le prisonnier serait transféré vers un lieu de détention plus sûr, avaient-ils décrété. Si tant est qu’ils en trouvent un.

 

Six minutes.

_Ils ne viendront pas._

Le trajet depuis la haute atmosphère durait quatre minutes et cinquante secondes. Le retard n’était pas encore significatif. Des procédures de sécurité plus strictes qu’à l’accoutumée pouvaient les avoir retardés.  
L’homme bascula le poids de son corps d’une jambe sur l’autre. Ils prenaient leur temps. Pas de quoi s’inquiéter.

 

Sept minutes.

À la lisière de l’esplanade désertée, une forêt d’immeubles bouchait le ciel, gardiens réprobateurs et inutiles. La ville ne disposait d’aucun système de défense aérienne. Le bouclier orbital suffisait, disaient-ils.  
Jusqu’à présent.

— Vous feriez mieux de partir.

L’autre s’exprimait sans passion. Son intonation avait des accents inéluctables. Les dés étaient déjà jetés.

 

Huit minutes.

L’homme fut secoué d’un tremblement nerveux. S’il reculait maintenant, s’il faisait demi-tour et rejoignait l’abri du bunker blindé en abandonnant l’autre, qu’adviendrait-il ? La cour martiale, probablement. Le dégraderaient-ils, ou bien le radieraient-ils purement et simplement des cadres ?  
Sur l’esplanade désertée, l’homme serra les poings. Il avait une mission. Lui seul était resté pour l’accomplir. Avec effort, il fit face à l’autre et soutint son regard insondable.

— Non, répondit-il.

La prunelle sombre du prisonnier lui renvoya une étincelle de perplexité. Ténue. Peut-être l’avait-il seulement imaginée. Cela suffit pour lui donner la force de tenir sa position.  
Sur l’esplanade désertée, le sifflement des réacteurs emplit l’air, leur souffle noya la place dans un nuage de poussière grise. L’homme se raidit, rempart dérisoire, figé dans un garde-à-vous grotesque, son arme portée comme à la parade. Personne ne bougerait pour lui.  
L’autre le regarda sans mot dire.

 

Huit minutes et trente secondes.

Sur l’esplanade désertée, la navette achevait de se poser. À travers les volutes ternes, l’homme pria pour apercevoir sur la carlingue les couleurs de Gaïa. Il n’y parvint pas. Cette navette-là n’était pas celle de Gaïa.  
Quel avait été le sort réservé au panier à salade ? Avait-il fui, s’était-il désintégré dans l’atmosphère ? L’homme se crispa sur son arme. Peu lui importait, en définitive. Il avait reçu une mission. _Escortez le prisonnier jusqu’à ce qu’il soit pris en charge par la navette, caporal._ Ils n’avaient pas précisé de quelle navette ils parlaient. Ils ne lui avaient même pas ordonné de se défendre.  
S’il restait figé, peut-être l’autre l’oublierait-il ?

 

Huit minutes et quarante-cinq secondes.

Hérissées d’armes high-tech, des silhouettes noires surgirent du brouillard, encadrèrent l’autre. L’homme retint sa respiration.

_Ne pas bouger. Rester immobile._

Peut-être l’oublierait-il ? Alors qu’il était entraîné, l’autre résista d’un mouvement presque machinal. Il le fixa avec une intensité telle que l’homme sentit son esprit transpercé.

— Nous acceptons les nouvelles recrues à bord.

Le temps s’arrêta une seconde, puis une autre, mais les dés avaient déjà été jetés. Eût-il été dépourvu d’attaches, l’homme aurait hésité.  
Ce n’était pas le cas. Dès lors, il n’avait plus qu’une seule réponse possible.

— Non, répéta-t-il.

Il n’était pas un lâche. Il n’était pas un traître non plus.  
Il ferait face à son sort.  
… La cour martiale, probablement.

L’autre n’insista pas. La poussière l’avala.

La navette décolla dans un grondement d’apocalypse.

 

Neuf minutes.

 


End file.
